In the on-going development of shotshells for hunting and other applications, emphasis has been placed on achieving tighter shot patterns for such shot payloads. Shot patterns generally are defined by the percentage of pellets or shot fired from the shell and striking within a circle of a given diameter at a given distance. For example, shot patterns typically are measured based upon the percentage of pellets hitting inside a 30 inch target circle placed at about 40 yards. Poor patterning can lead to much greater spreading of the shot pattern, which can accordingly result in stray shot hitting unintended targets, potentially causing serious injury or damage to other hunters and property. Still further, if the shot pattern or spread is too great, there is also a possibility that the target/game will be seriously wounded and caused to suffer. By providing tighter shot patterns, the accuracy of the shotshells is improved, so that the shotshells are capable of providing more hits on a target. As a result, chances of stray pellets hitting unintended targets are reduced, and providing more hits and ultimately energy on a target further helps ensure humane harvesting of wild game.
It accordingly can be seen that a need exists for improved design shotshells that address the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.